Finding Nova
by VampireloverD
Summary: Nova disapears and the hyperforce find out that she's been hiding a few things from them. Antova.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own srmthfg or any of the characters cept Crystal, Maria, Irina, Diana and Anthony. I am not going to repeat this cuz I never will own them. Unfortunately…**

**Finding Nova**

Antauri walked down the hall, hesitating slightly as he came to Nova's room. He opened the door and looked around. Nova was laid on her bed. He walked over and lays next to her.

"are you ok? You missed training." He says. Nova turns to face him. "I just needed some time to think."after a few minutes he got up to go and she grabbd his arm. She stood and said, "Antauri, promise me that youll never leave." he took her hands. "Nova, you're my _best _friend. Why would I leave?"

"Just promise me, no matter what happens…"

"I promise" he said. She looked into his pale blue eyes, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

After a while she relaxed and nodded. She turned to walk out the door. Antauri felt an odd pang of loss as she disappeared around the corner. He shook himself and goes to follow when a piece of paper on her desk catches his eye. He hesitates before picking it up. It seems to be a map. He sees some notes written by Nova herself. He is able to read the top one, _Home _before the alarm goes.

When Antauri gets to the main room, the other members of the hyperforce are waiting there. He looks at the screen and sees some blue creatures attacking. "monkeys, mobilise!" chiro says.

They run to their stations. Antauri notices a trace of fear in Novas eyes as he runs. He frowns but dosnt say anything.

When the creatures attack the SR and the hyperforce are forced to come out to fight them. Antauri notices that they have the same body structures as humans. They had blue skin and purple eyes. They were also glaring at Nova.

Antauri growled slightly without quite knowing why. He felt protective of her for some reason. Which was stupid seeing as she could defend herself. He turned to er and saw her glaring at them. The other members of the hyperforce seemed to notice this too.

"you Bitch!" one of the creatures spat at Nova. She smirked slightly. "ill take that as a compliment coming from you." The creature snarled and jumped on her, doing its best to rip her face off. The rest of the hyperforce attacked it. The creatures just smirked and began fighting.

Withen a few minutes the entire of the hyperforce with the exception of Nova were beaten. The girl was pinned by the creature who was smashing its fists into her face. Blood was splashing onto the ground. Suddenly Nova kicked it off of her. She stood and Antauri was shocked at the amount of blood running down her face.

He was even more shocked when she suddenly fell over into the arms of another of the creatures. This one seemed more powerful. The new one picked her up and turned to glare at the others. "I said she was not to be harmed." His voice was quiet but had the others cowering. "please forgive us Lord Keltzen." The one that had been punching Nova whimpered.

Keltzen smirked and walked away. the creature that had spoken burst into flame. When the hyperforce had recovered enough to stand he had gone and had taken Nova with him.

"what are we going to do?" Otto asked when they got back to the robot. "he's got Nova." Antauri stood and walked to Nova's room. The hyperforce followed him. He picked up the map he had found before and showed it to them. "we should go here." He said, pointing to the spot marked home. He looked at some of the other notes.

_Takes exactly 12 hours to get from each resting place to the next. _

_Extremely cold. Will need fur coats in cupboard._

_Vehicles will attract attention from Scamberons. Must teleport._

_Scamberons have built anti-teleportation device. Must go on foot._

"I think the Scamberons are the creatures that attacked us today." Gibson said. "if its so cold that Nova needs a fur coat then I think we'll need them too." He walked to her cupboard and pulled out 5 fur coats.

The hyperforce had been walking for hours. It was so cold that even Antauri in his robot form needed his coat. Now they were sat in the first rest stop. They had found beds and food there. There was another 2 rest stops along the the end it would take 3 days to get to Nova's home.

They looked outside and saw the blizzard that had kicked up just as they had gotten inside. It seemed that they would have to spend 12 hours resting and 12 hours walking.

Antauri gritted his teeth as he thought about what might be happening to Nova. He hoped she was ok. He felt his heart twist at the thought that she might not be alive.

It was now the third day of the hyperforce's travelling. They were nearly at their destination. The weather had been getting more brutal the closer they got. Antauri looked at the map again. "we should be able to see it!" he looked around before realising."the entrance is somewhere in the rocks!" they looked at the rocks desperately. The coats were deflecting the worst of the weather, but they were still freezing.

Antauri looked at the ice rocks again, searching with his mind. He felt a sharp pain like a knife in his head. He gasped and holds his head in pain. His vision starts to focus into a pinpoint as he collapses. The last thing he sees is a blur of silver come towards him.

Antauri opens his eyes, blinking at the fuzzy blue lights above him. His eyes focus and he realises that he is looking into a pair of eyes. The owner has wrapped her tail around a bar above him and is dangeling upsaide down, staring at him. She gets off and gently pokes his helmet. Antauri sits up and stares at her. She smiles, takes his hand and pulls him down the corridor.

They arrive at a large square room. Antauri sees Gibson, Otto, Chiro and Sprx walk in behind two other monkeys, both female.

The first had bright green eyes. Her entire body was covered in thin, silver metal armour, even her tail. One her chest however was a green pointed plate that joined at her neck. She had a silver helmet, much the same style as the hyperforces.

The second looked the same but had light blue instead of green. The one that brought him through had deep blue. She cleared her throat. "my name is Maria, this is Crystal and Irina." She pointed first to the green eyed one then to the light blue. The nodded at the hyperforce.

Gibson began introducing them to the girls but Antauris attention was on a photo that stood on the couter. There were the three girls in it as well as Nova. "why do you have a photo of Nova?" he asked.

The girls stare at him. "Nova? Her names _Tanya_! And she's our sister! She was sold into slavery a few years ago!" "That's impossible!" Gibson exclaimed. "That's our friend, Nova. It can't be Tanya, you must have it wrong. She's been with us for years!"

"Where do you think she was before she met you?" Crystal asked. The boys were silent as they realised that Nova wasn't telling them everything. "she controls fire. Irina controls Air, Maria: Water and me: Earth." Crystal explains.

Maria looks at them. "She could kill us all like that. We blocked her powers when she had to leave. Couldn't have her blowing up the planet when she got angry could we?"

"so, why were you outside our fortress anyway?" Maria asks. Antauri pulls out the map."Nova…Tanya has been kidnapped by someone called Lord Keltzen." The three girls gasp. Antauri looks at them and sees fear in their eyes.

"you should meet our brother. He can tell you more." Irina begins to walk down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long. I've been reading rather than writing. I'm actually writing this at my Grandmas coz I've not got internet access. I'll post it when I get home…**

_This is Irina in her mind._

_**This is Maria in her mind.**_

**This is Crystal in her mind.**

_This is Tanya in her mind._

**This is Antauri in his mind.**

_This_ **is** _**all**_ _the_ _sisters_ **talking.** _**(Some**_ _may_ _be_ **cut **_**out)**_

Chapter 2

Antauri tried to sort out his thoughts. Why wouldn't Nova tell him about her siblings? He found himself trying to reach out to her mind, to feel her comforting presence as he secretly did when he was agitated. He felt that same strange pang of loss again as her soothing presence evaded him. He noticed the girls looking at him in amusement.

He frowned, they seemed to know that he was looking for Nova. He shrugged it off and carried on walking after them. He could have sworn that the girls rolled their eyes and sighed.

They walked into a room that seemed to be the training room. Antauri and the rest of the hyperforce looked at the male monkey, eager to meet Nova's brother. The monkey looked surprised to see them.

"_Mandarin!_ Your Nova's brother!" Sprx shouted.

"Her names Tanya remember." The orange monkey said calmly.

"So you never betrayed us?" Gibson asked.

"No, that was a clone" he looked at Crystal. "What happened to her?" Crystal shuddered. "Tanya's been captured by Keltzen." Mandarin gasped, his eyes going to Antauri, accusing him. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Maria whispered to him, "They wouldn't have been able to do anything. You know how powerful Keltzen is." He calmed slightly and sat down.

"Millions of years ago, demons walked Shuggazoom as well as humans. They fought all the time, each trying to destroy the other. One demon however, mated with a human. She was killed giving birth and the demon rejected the child. The child was half demon of course, his name was Keltzen.

Keltzen was the only of his kind so he decided to make more. Because of his looks he wasn't able to get women to mate with him willingly so he kidnapped groups of them and locked them up. He would then take them out one by one and rape them. When he got them pregnant he would put them in a nice room and look after them properly. If you didn't get pregnant, the conditions would get worse until he finally killed you.

He gained hundreds of children and they all mated, although not in the extreme way that Keltzen did. These new cross-breeds called themselves the Scamberons. They usually mate with around five humans. So they multiplied drastically. Their numbers were greatly depleted by diseases that their human immune systems couldn't deal with.

A few decades ago, before we met you, we attacked Keltzen's fortress and rescued the girls there. There were about fifty of them all locked up. Thirty of them were pregnant. We ended up making them all have miscarriages with Maria. Tanya threw a fit about that, she always wanted kids, but their easier to kill before their born. In fact, one of the girls we rescued was Jinmay here."

Jinmay gasped and whispered, "I don't remember any of that." Irina shook her head, "of course not, we erased all their memories of the experience. You should remember everything else though." Mandarin huffed and continued his story.

"Keltzen took an interest in Tanya then, apparently she's perfect for his plans. He wants her to be his proper mate, his current one he's gotten bored of, when we heard of this we got her away. She was kidnapped by some of the younger Scamberons and sold into slavery. As you can imagine, that didn't go down well with her and she escaped, leaving behind a dozen dead bodies and two injured. We found her and it was decided that her and I would go to the alchemist, he was looking for the protectors of the city. He already had you all, he just didn't have the armour.

He copied the design of our armour and fitted it onto you. Then we heard that Keltzen had realised who I was and it was decided that that I should come back without Tanya, as it was something which I wouldn't normally do. We left a clone in my place, unfortunately the clone was defective, trying to kill Tanya in the training room.

Now that Keltzen has Tanya, she's in great danger. She won't bend to his will easily, and if he loses interest in her then he'll kill her. If she does cooperate then the chances of getting her out _sane_ are extremely low."

Antauri thought back to the Scamberon that he had burned, he could imagine Keltzen kidnapping the girls like that. He then thought to what he might be doing to Nov…Tanya at that moment. He once again reached for her presence and drew a blank. The girls watched him again. He cast a puzzled look towards them and they smirked and looked away.

"You shouldn't label all the Scamberons based on Keltzen." Gibson stated. The girls looked at him as if he was stupid. "Look, the Scamberons are evil, we've been fighting them since we were 7 years old!" Irina argued.

"I'm sure some of them aren't like that…"

"You're not listening to me! They're ALL like that!"

"Some must be different, maybe if we were to talk to them…"

"Ok Gibson, next time they're attempting to rip our brains out of our noses, we'll let you _talk_ to them." Gibson was silent as he thought over what they had said.

Antauri sat in his room and began meditating. He found himself drawn towards a powerful presence within the building. He followed it and found himself in Irina's mind. He dug deeper and was hit by three other presences, two extraordinarily strong and one weaker, but still strong.

_We wondered when you would find us._

Antauri started. **Irina?**

_**And others. **_

**How are you all in one mind?**

_We can talk in our minds, or rather, we share one mind._

**It's because of our elemental powers.**

**Can Tanya do it too?**

_**Yes. That's how we knew who you all were, like Jinmay; Mandarin has never met her before.**_

We were betting on how long it would take you to realise that we were here.

**You felt me reaching for Tanya then?**

**Yes, and it's sweet how much you love our sister.**

**I don't know what you mean. **

_Sure you don't. Now be quiet, we're trying to reach Tanya._

There was silence for a few minutes and then…

_**Tannie!**_

**Are you okay?**

_Are we going to kick his ass?_

_Of course! I'm still unconscious! I can only just reach you; he has some kind of shield around the place. Hey Antauri._

**Hello Tanya**

_So you told him then?_

_**Yep. You don't mind do you?**_

_Nah… tell Diana that I won't be meeting with her for a while._

**You mean the queen of Darkness?**

**Yeah, she's like our mother.**

_Taken care of us for years._

_Keltzen's coming, I think he's going to wake me up. I won't be able to talk with you. _

_Bye_ **Tannie!** _**Be careful,**_ _we're_ **coming** _**for**_ _you!_

Tanya's presence faded a little as she woke up, Antauri opened his eyes and looked around his room. There was a picture of the five siblings on the drawers. They all had their arms around each others shoulders. Antauri couldn't help but notice that Tanya had red eyes instead of pink. She must wear contacts with us, he thought.

He thought back to what she had said and realised the fear in her voice. He clenched his fists as he wondered what Keltzen was doing to her.

He wondered if he would ever see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**No own. **

**I'm concentrating on my oneshots but I've got an idea for a new story… I will probably finish this one before starting that though…**

**Chapter 3**

Antauri walked down the corridor, he saw the three girls talking. Crystal came over to him, as the rest of the hyperforce came in.

"We need a plan if we're going to save Tanya." She stated. Antauri began thinking of his Tanya. Wait, when did she become his? He cast that thought away and heard Chiro say, "We're not going after her."

Antauri stared at him. How could he say that? He waited for the rest of the hyperforce to object, when they didn't, he stared at them. They all avoided his eyes. Throughout this time, the four siblings had been struggling to speak.

"What do you mean? She's your friend! How could you leave her with that monster?" Maria stuttered. Sprx looked her straight in the eye. "She betrayed us."

"How? By pretending she was someone else to save her skin! Wouldn't you do the same if there was a murderer after you?" Irina snapped at them. They lowered their gazes again as Antauri saw the girls look at him. He saw the pleading in their eyes, the desperation.

"I need to think." he muttered as he left for his room.

.

.

.

Antauri looked at the picture in his room. The one of the five siblings. He stared at Tanya, trying to figure out why his heart was aching at the thought of leaving her. Why he kept looking for her presence. He sighed as he looked over her entire body, realising just how beautiful she was.

He thought of the conversation he had with her before they had come to look for her.

_She stood and said, "Antauri, promise me that you'll never leave." he took her hands. "Nova, you're my __best __friend. Why would I leave?"_

"_Just promise me, no matter what happens…"_

"_I promise" he said. She looked into his pale blue eyes, trying to see if he was telling the truth._

Antauri looked at the photo one last time before walking out the door. He came to the main room, where his teammates were arguing with the siblings. He heard Crystal shout, "Keltzen is dangerous dammit! He would torture her for _fun!_ If he manages to unblock her powers and control them he could destroy everyone! Even _time _itself!"

Antauri gasped quietly at this outburst and motioned to Gibson that he wanted to talk to him. The blue simian followed I'm out of the room. Antauri looked at him. "I'm confused. Every time I think of her, my heart aches and I look for her presence every few minutes. I don't know what wrong with me." To his surprise, Gibson just chuckled. "I never thought Id see the day that you, Antauri, fell in love. Who's the girl?"

"Tanya." Antauri whispered. Gibson looked shocked at him as the rest of the hyperforce walked in. "we're going now." Chiro said. Antauri didn't face him. "I'm staying."

"What?" Otto asked.

"I'm staying. I'm going to help look for her."

"Antauri…"

"We leave her there and we lose a great friend, a sister and the universe is destroyed. What do you want to do?" he asked calmly. "You don't understand, I promised I would never leave her"

"She betrayed us!" Jinmay exclaimed.

"So just because she doesn't tell us a few things, you're going to leave her for dead?

"Antauri…"

"NO! I'm going to help, with or without you." With that he stormed out the room, the hyperforce staring after him.

He found the four siblings waiting for him. They smiled and said that they were going to see Diana first. Mandarin stepped towards him and whispered, "You really do love my little sister, don't you?" Antauri thought, "Yes, I do." Mandarin nodded.

"The girls told me. They figured it out when they felt you casting out your senses looking for her constantly, along with your feelings when you couldn't find her."

Antauri looked at him, "how much have they been in my mind?" the orange monkey grinned, "a lot, they wanted to know how much you care for Tanya." He made sure the girls couldn't hear before adding, "she loves you too you know. She told them before she was captured." With that he walked away, leaving Antauri to process what had been said. He grinned slightly, now sure that he had made the right choice.

.

.

.

Antauri stopped outside his destination. He pushed the door open and smiled at the yellow walls. He looked around Tanya's room, noting the pictures hanging on the walls. There was one of him, in his black body. It seemed she had taken the picture when he wasn't looking and somehow gotten it there.

_**Come on. We're going to see Diana!**_

Antauri smiled and walked to where the four sat in a circle. He sat next to them and was dragged through a portal. He closed his eyes as they spun faster and faster, just as he thought he was going to be sick they came to a stop. He opened his eyes, looked around and saw a very familiar place. Mandarin helped him up as Irina spoke.

"Welcome to Hell."


	4. Chapter 4

**No own.**

**I know I've not updated in a while.**

**Chapter 4**

Antauri looked around the dark, circular room and smiled grimly. He noticed a shadow in the doorway. A figure came out wearing a long black cloak with the hood up. A shadow was cast across the figures face. Pale hands came up and pulled the hood down. The girl beneath it had black hair, cut short just above her shoulder. Her skin was pale, almost white. She had full red lips that were in a tight smile. What were most eye-catching about her however, were her eyes. They were a deep violet in colour and seemed to look straight into your soul. Which was in a way true. She lifted her arms a hugged the sisters. When she spoke, her voice echoed slightly around the room, "it is good to see you again." she then looked straight at Antauri. "I see you have returned, Antauri. Diana wishes to see you."

Antauri nodded, "you have not changed, Adira." She smirked. "Does anyone here?" with that she walked out the room. The simians all followed, Mandarin at the front. They walked through a corridor that had many statues in it. There was a chandelier of candles above them. After a few minutes, they walked into a large room. There were tapestries on the walls and a throne on some steps. On the throne was a girl with long black hair and red eyes. She smiled as she saw her children and changed into a monkey with black fur, red eyes and red metal parts. She hugged the four siblings before turning to Antauri.

Diana frowned slightly as she looked at him. Her brother behind her had also turned into a monkey, where she had black however, he had red and vice versa. Diana spoke, "I am not pleased with you Antauri. You went back without permission." He trembled slightly under her piercing gaze. After a few minutes she spoke again, "Tanya persuaded me to let you live. Otherwise you would be dead already." With that she turned to the siblings again. "Adira is going to help you find her. As soon as you do, bring her here to Mai. Good luck my children." As they all turned to walk out of the door she added, "Antauri, if you do not retrieve her, I will kill you."

Maria sighed, "That went better than I thought it would." Antauri nodded, "I thought she was going to kill me on the spot." They all shrugged as Adira led them to a portal. "I will distract Keltzen. You find Tanya." They nodded and stepped through the purple portal and found themselves on a large ship. There was a group of guards around them. Adira looked at them all and they all started screaming. Adira could project your worst fears. She looked strained at the amount of energy she was using. Quickly, the monkeys all leapt on the scamberons, killing them instantly. Adira sighed as she and Mandarin ran to find Keltzen.

The remaining simians ran down a hall, leading down. They came across some scamberons and quickly dealt with them. They eventually stopped outside a door. Maria froze the locks and then broke them. They ran inside and saw Tanya curled up on the ground. Antauri ran to her a picked her up, noting the many scars on her sides. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him. She gasped and said, "I am so sorry for not telling you everything! I didn't want to put you in danger. I completely understand if you never want to see me again…" she was cut off when Antauri pressed his finger against her lips.

"I understand Tanya. I promised I would never leave you didn't I? I never break a promise. Besides, I…" Crystal cut him off, "we need to go. You can continue your moment later."

They all ran out, passing the dead and frozen scamberons. When they got to the top of the ship Antauri realised something. "How do we leave?" They turned to Tanya. "You think you can flame us out?" she shook her head. "I'm too tired." They all looked at each other. Antauri had the impression they were silently communicating again. After a while they turned back to him. "We need to steal an escape ship." With that they turned to find the hanger.

They came across a group of ships and went to go inside one. Just before they got in however, it exploded. They were all silent until Crystal turned around. "We're screwed." Antauri blinked. "Cant we call Diana?" Maria shook her head.

Just then a loud rumbling was heard. They all froze as it came closer. A giant silver robot crashed through the wall. "The super robot!" the door opened and they all ran in. Chiro turned to them. "We thought about what you said and then we came to our senses. It was almost as if our memories of her had been blocked out." Crystal gasped, "of course! Keltzen can influence people's minds without being detected. He couldn't influence Antauri because he's fully metal!"

There was a thump on the robot and two figures came in. it was Mandarin and Adira. she smiled at Tanya in Antauri's arms before standing next to the five siblings, ready to protect them should the need arise. Jinmay glared sourly at her, noticing Chiro's attention to the violet eyed female. He and Sprx were practically drooling. Mandarin smirked as he watched the oblivious female pull her hood up. "So what's your name?" Chiro asked her. She didn't even look at him, "Adira." She said shortly. She wasn't one to converse with people pointlessly. "I'm…" she cut him off. "Chiro, I know. "He looked taken aback. "So…how do you know Nov…Tanya?"

Adira calmly spoke, though one that knew her could hear the slight anger in her eyes and her eyes flashed dangerously. "I do not like you. You abandoned Tanya in the hands of Lord Keltzen, just because she hurt your overly large ego. I do not care if Lord Keltzen influenced you; it is possible to fight it off if you try hard enough. You are overconfident in your abilities and your fangirls have only made that worse. Now, leave me alone so that I can do my job and guard Dianas' children. And you, stop glaring at me before I give you something to glare about." The last comment was directed to Jinmay. All the people that didn't know Adira was taken aback by her bluntness. Maria snickered slightly as Jinmay decided that Adira wasn't a threat to her relationship.

Adira then opened a portal to Hell. When Jinmay hesitated, she snapped at her. "You would do well to stop worrying about a married woman stealing your boyfriend and trust her. Along the way, you might want to do something about your hair; you look like a fangirl, not to mention a concubine." With that she walked into the portal. Jinmay stared blankly after her. Irina giggled, "She called you a slut. You might want to wear a longer dress; we can see your underwear." With that she followed her siblings through the portal. Jinmay stormed in and realised that Mandarin had avoided looking at her the whole time. She blushed lightly as she saw a boy look at her before quickly averting his gaze.

Adira was greeting a boy that looked about fourteen. He pulled down her hood and kissed her. Now that she thought about it, Adira herself looked only fourteen. She said nothing as they followed the two down a long corridor. They came to a stop outside a room, which turned out to be the infirmary. A girl with short blond hair and gold eyes was stood there. "I'm Mai." She smiled. She looked at Chiro and smiled widely again before turning to Jinmay, "I'm guessing you are his girlfriend. We believe in soulmates here. One special person for each of us. I'm still waiting for mine. But he'll come someday and it will be worth it." She said all of this while putting Tanya on the medical bed and beginning to heal her. "You know exactly when you see your soulmate, like when Adira met James. They just clicked."

Adira smiled faintly as the blond kept happily talking. "Adira here is my best friend. Although she doesn't talk much, do you? She concentrates on her missions though; she's the head of the guard. We've been friends for what, 2000 years?" Adira looked at her talkative friend, "2125." Mai nodded. "Right. When we were alive, girls had to wear long dresses and no trousers. The custom stayed with us all these years. By the way, you won't be allowed in the throne room looking like that. There's a load of dresses in there." She pointed to a cupboard. Jinmay silently walked into the cupboard pointed out, wondering how they got to become friends. She came out a few minutes later wearing a long lilac dress. Crystal, Irina and Maria picked up the now conscious Tanya and walked in themselves. They came out wearing identical dresses in different colours. Each matching their eyes.

Then Adira led them up some stairs, leaving Mai cheerfully healing someone else. James left to talk to someone downstairs. They came to the top of the tower and opened the door there. Diana and Anthony were there, sat on a bed. Tanya shrieked and hugged them quickly. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" Diana asked. She nodded and showed them the scar on her back. "You should stay here for the night!" Anthony said. Tanya's eyes lit up. "That would be brilliant!" she then ran down the stairs shouting, "I'll take you to your rooms!"

After five minutes she skidded to a stop. "You can pick your rooms." She said. The hyperforce went inside the rooms except Antauri. The siblings saw him coming and disappeared in a flurry of water, air and earth, leaving Tanya behind with him. She smiled shyly at him. He walked up to her and spoke, "em…would you like…to go out with me sometime?" he asked nervously. She smiled and said, "There's a lake just outside the castle, it looks amazing at night." He nodded, "I'll pick you up at eight?" she nodded at him.

Antauri realised just how close they were. He slowly leaned in…

Tanya leaned in closer…

He closed his eyes…

His mouth watered slightly, anticipating her lips on his…

They were almost touching…

Just before their lips met, Chiro opened the door to his bedroom, saying, "Antauri, look at this!" They sprang apart and Antauri smiled at Chiro before following him into his room. He glanced back at Tanya and saw her smile before disappearing in a burst of fire.

Antauri sighed, silently wishing that Chiro had come out a minute later. At least he still had that date to look forward to.

**Me: WHY? WHY DID YOU RUIN THE MOMENT? WHY? 'Starts strangling Chiro.'**

**Maria: Cassidy, stop!**

**Me: but he stopped them kissing!**

**Crystal: we know but that will make it better on their date!**

**Me: right! I'll go get into a fluffy mood! Oh, and I'm thinking, after this story, I might do one telling Nova's side of it. It would be called 'waiting for Antauri'**

**Adira: she also has nothing against Jinmay. She just thinks she should wear a longer dress, it's me that doesn't like her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No own.**

**Thank you Flensted for help on for the date. If you hadn't helped this wouldn't be written yet.**

'**Bows down in worship'**

**Anyway…without further ado…**

**Chapter 5**

Antauri stared at the mirror in his room. What was he thinking, asking her out? The date would fail completely or she would see it as just a night out with a friend or her sisters might come or so many other things would happen! He decided just to call it off and headed towards the door. He had taken a step when Anthony appeared in the room in a flurry of black. The red monkey glared at the silver and pushed him into a chair.

"You are not going to cancel." He stated as he looked around in the closet. "Tanya has been looking forward to it all day. She is currently running around in her room with her sisters and Adira, looking for something to wear." He pulled trousers and a shirt from the closet and threw them at Antauri. "Put them on and go get Tanya." He ordered before disappearing again in a flurry of black. Antauri sighed and decided that it was best to do as he was told.

Five minutes later Antauri was walking down the corridors to Tanya's room. He passed James, who looked at him and grinned, giving him a thumbs up. When he got to the gold door that belonged to the golden simian, he knocked quickly. The door opened to show Adira. She smiled ever so slightly at him before stepping aside. He walked in as Tanya stepped out of her closet, her sister behind her. She was wearing a white dress that went to her knees, the skirt flowing out gracefully when she moved. The corset of the dress had silver sparkles on it. She was also wearing a necklace, the chain was black and the gem in the middle was pink. Antauri recognised it as the one he had given her on her birthday.

She stepped towards him and gives him a quick hug. He took her hand and they walked out of the room, missing the soft smile that the girls were sending to each other. They opened the giant doors that led to the outside. The castle was surrounded by forest. Tanya led Antauri through the trees until they came to a lake. The water sparkled, the silver moon reflecting off it. There were some flowers around the edges. The two sat at the waters edge.

"Tanya…" Antauri was cut off by her. "You can call me Nova. I've gotten used to it, but the girls and Anthony won't call me by anything else. I got to choose my name and I chose Nova." Antauri smiled softly at her and continued, "Nova, if I may ask what you are going to do now?"

Nova looked at him, "I'm going to come back with you. My sisters will understand. Diana, Anthony, Adira and Mandarin, I'll talk to them. Adira will accept that I don't like Anthony the way he likes me. Nothing will change; it's just that now you know. I'll need to check in with them every so often but that shouldn't be a problem." Antauri thought it over and smiled at her. He was shocked when he realised that the way the moonlight fell over her features made them stand out. Her eyes seemed to sparkle brightly, the light reflected across them. She looked even more beautiful in that moment than ever before.

He had just enough time to see her slightly mischievous smile before he was plunged into the slightly cold water. He spluttered as he resurfaced, seeing the golden female laughing on the bank. He grinned, grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her in after him. She splashed into the water and came up in his arms. Antauri laughed slightly before she splashed him. He splashed her back and she swam out of the way, her white dress floating around her. He gave chase and the two swam to the middle of the lake. Their laughter was heard as they stood on a ledge in the middle. The ledge was underwater, but the water only came to their ankles.

Antauri turned to Nova again and noticed that her dress was clinging to her body, hugging her curves tightly. It had also turned slightly see-through. He stared at her as the water dripped off her figure. Entranced by her movements, he could only watch as she gracefully walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently put his around her waist, pulling them closer together. Slowly, they began to turn, dancing together as the moon shone down on them.

The water rippled slightly around their feet, making a picture perfect moment for the two. Antauri looked into the bright eyes of his dance partner and leaned in. he gently pressed his lips to hers in the long awaited kiss. They stopped dancing as they closed their eyes, enjoying the soft feel of each others lips. Antauri slowly brushed his tongue against Nova's bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was granted as Nova opened her mouth, their tongues dancing together.

After what seemed like years, the two parted. Panting, they stared at each other, not moving their hands from the others body. "I love you." Antauri whispered. Nova smiled at him, leaning in again. Just before their lips met for the second time she whispered back, "I love you too." As they explored each others mouths, it started raining, the raindrops soaking them even more.

When Antauri woke up it was getting light. He blinked, trying to figure out why he was there. He looked down at the female clutching him in her sleep, her face buried in his chest. He remembered and gently stroked her cheek. She groaned and looked up at him. He kissed her lightly. She smiled up at him before gasping and jumping up, her dress flowing around her, now dry. Antauri stood up. "What's wrong?" she groaned and looked at him again, "my siblings are going to kill us. We were supposed to back last night." Antauri's eyes widened and the two started running back to the castle.

Antauri kissed Nova outside her room. She then opened the door and went inside, smiling at him before hand. Antauri smiled and walked down the corridor to his own room, hoping to get there before the hyperforce realised he was gone. His plan failed when he turned the corner and saw them standing there. He froze as he checked their expressions. Chiro and Gibson seemed amused by what they had just seen occur, Otto looked excited and Sprx…Sprx looked slightly irritated, but nodded to Antauri, showing that he didn't resent him.

They didn't say anything as they walked to Antauri's room with him. Then they sat down and Chiro asked, "Have fun?" Antauri glared at him and when he realised that they weren't going to give up nodded slightly. They grinned and walked out. Sprx hesitated, "don't hurt her. You'll have to deal with me if you do."

When they had all left Antauri grinned to himself. The night went better than he thought it would. He couldn't believe he was going to cancel.

**I love how this turned out! I'm almost finished this now…**

**By the way, nothing happened before they fell asleep. The most they did was kiss.**

**Nova will now be called that by everyone except those who knew her before the hyperforce. It was annoying me.**

**If you have any ideas for this will you tell me? At the moment I've got one, maybe two chapters planned.**

**There will be a sequel! From Nova's point of view!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No own.**

Antauri looked around the dark room. He frowned, wondering where he was. He panicked when he realised that there was no door. Just then a cruel laugh rang out from behind him. He spun around and saw Lord Keltzen stood there, smirking down at the silver monkey. The half-demon spoke, his voice ringing with malice. "It's rather amusing how you think that you actually have a chance with my Tanya." Antauri growled at him. The response was a snicker. "Do you really think you can scare me? Tanya would never accept you, much less _love _you. Her actions tonight were due to _lust._ A lust that _I_ planted in her mind to toy with your emotions."

At this Antauri froze. He knew that Keltzen was talented in mind control. He would have been able to influence Nova without either of them noticing. He remembered Adira saying that you could fight it off if you tried hard enough. Nova had been fighting him for years; she would be able to fight off his mind control. He glared at the smirking Lord and drew himself to his full height. "You have no control over her and she does not belong to you."

Keltzens' smirk dropped into an expression of pure outrage. "How dare you speak to me like that you pathetic _mortal!_" he spat at Antauri, the energy coming in large waves off of him. "I am a _demon! _I can destroy you in a second!" Antauri looked straight into the immortals eyes, shocking him. "You are not a demon. You are only half." Keltzen snarled at Antauri and lunged at him. Antauri jumped out of the way, just missing being ripped in two. He extracted his claws and turned to face the half-demon again. He froze as he saw him change.

Keltzen was allowing his demon half to take over. His once dark blue skin had changed to a dark red. He had grown black claws about a foot long and five inch long fangs. His entire body had grown, in height and muscles. He had huge black bat-like wings. His tail had grown spikes down it and at the end was a spiked club. When he opened his eyes they had turned a blood red. They glowed, drawing your attention to them immediately; the cold cruelty in them was obvious.

Antauri came to his wits just as a claw came slashing at him. He jumped out of the way again, this time not so lucky. A gash was made in his side, the blood dripping freely. Antauri grimaced and looked up at Keltzen. He was licking the blood off his claw. He then leaped at the simian, using his demon speed as an advantage. Antauri thudded into a wall and groaned. He looked around, searching for the immortal. When he was not seen he frowned. His blood suddenly ran cold and he slowly looked up. True enough, Keltzen was flying above him, smirking as he beat his wings slowly.

Antauri tried to keep any noises of pain to himself; any screams would just give him satisfaction. The pain came tearing into him again quickly. He opened his eyes slowly. Keltzen hadn't killed him yet. He realised that Keltzen was just playing with him and groaned silently.

Over the next few hours Antauri was mutilated in ways that would not kill him but cause him great pain. Finally Antauri felt his mind spin into darkness. Just then four figures appeared. Three of them started fighting the half-demon while the other ran over to Antauri, mouthing something that he couldn't hear. Water dripped on his face as his eyes closed, possibly for the last time.

_I love you Nova._

**I know…this is the shortest chapter in this entire story. I'm sorry about that; I just wanted to end it on a cliffhanger. There are three options.**

**Antauri dies!**

**Antauri lives!**

**Alternate endings!**

**I think I know how each one would go so I might do number 3…**


	7. Chapter 7

**No own.**

**Sorry about the cliffy.**

**Chapter 7, ending one.**

Antauri opened his eyes with great difficultly. He stared at the room around him before realising that he was in Mai's medical bay. He groaned and noticed the weight beside him. He looked over and saw Nova, asleep on the bed with him. Her head was buried in his chest, her hands gripping his fur firmly. He chuckled and put his arm around her. He was met with a delighted look as he saw Mai grinning. She put her thumbs up and then made a gesture that he took to mean, 'sleep or I'll come over there and make you sleep!' he smiled at her and laid his head back down next to his loves, taking her into his arms and fell back into a deep sleep.

When he awoke again Nova had opened her eyes. She smiled at him sleepily before registering that he was awake. She pinned him back to the bed and kissed him, her tears running down her face freely. Antauri was shocked, Nova never cried. Never! He wondered how long he had been unconscious for as he began calming the distraught female. Eventually she calmed down long enough to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Keltzen got into your mind. He hurt you in there and it damaged your body here. We heard you scream in your mind and got a message to Diana. She brought you to Mai and we entered your mind. When we got there you were almost dead. There was so much blood." She started sobbing again. "T…the others took care of K…Keltzen. I…I came to you to try and…and keep you awake." She couldn't speak any more. Antauri cradled her in his arms as she was taken over by tears again. He was still holding her when the rest of the hyperforce and the siblings walked in. Chiro was the first to react. He ran towards Antauri and hugged him tightly, crushing Nova in the process. The others joined them shortly. The siblings were watching from the corner of the room, waiting for the hyperforce to finish before they came forward.

Eventually Mai stepped forward, "I need to talk to Antauri, you could go down to the kitchen and get something for him to eat. I'm sure he's starving." The hyperforce nodded and ran out. Nova stayed there as Mai began to question the silver simian. When she had finished the siblings came forward. Crystal started, "I'm sorry we couldn't get there sooner. Tanya was very worried about you…we all were." She seemed slightly embarrassed about her last statement. Maria and Irina nodded, different emotions on their faces.

"What happened to Keltzen?" Antauri asked, his voice cracking due to the damage done to it. Mandarin smiled slightly, "he's being held here. we cant just kill him because the demons will get angry, even though they want nothing to do with him." He shook his head in disgust. Antauri nodded as the girls led Nova out of the room. Mandarin turned back to him, "she spent the entire week that you were out with you. She hasn't eaten at all." He hesitated before his eyes went hard. "you had better not hurt her, understand?" Antauri smiled slightly at the simians' protectiveness.

.

.

Antauri laughed as Nova skipped down the corridor, her sisters shouting at her. She giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the doors. The two ran to the lake and collapsed on the grass. "What was that about?" Antauri gasped, trying to get back his breath. Nova giggled, "I set the curtains on fire." Antauri shook his head at her antics. After a few minutes they slipped into the water and swam to their ledge. The sun was up this time and Antauri had to admit that it looked better in the moonlight. They sat on the ledge, laughing and talking. Antauri turned to see Nova staring at the scar across his stomach. She gently traced it with her finger before laying her head on his shoulder.

Antauri pulled himself together, he had something to do. He turned to the female and took a deep breath. "Nova, we need to talk." She instantly stiffened and started hyperventilating. "Your breaking up with me aren't you? Why? Was it something I did or said?" her voice began getting more high pitched with each word. Antauri shook his head disbelievingly, "no! I was just…" he was nervous. It didn't help that she was staring at him with her eyes wide, seemingly almost in tears. He took another breath before taking something out of his helmet.

"Will you marry me?"

**That where I'm ending this! MWUHAHAHAHA! **

**I have decided…not to do alternate endings! DUN DUN DUN! I was going to but I tried and the one where he died just wouldn't come out! That's why I took so long updating…but there will be an epilogue! Because Flensted requested it! Warning: it shall be the randomest update EVER! If you have any random ideas for it then speak up. Every single character will be there. Like a reunion! Including Keltzen, I am looking forward to this. My revenge on him for attacking Antauri. And Nova. And all my other OCs. And…you get the picture. I'm going to appear in it, just to humiliate him!**

**And I will tell you if Nova accepts his proposal or not. In the next one. Waiting for Antauri. This story from Nova's POV. I will get it done cuz I'm off school next week.**

**I need to go now. My laptop is about to log me off. I'll…switch to the house PC. Time restrictions do a lot don't they?**


	8. Epilogue

**Finally the epilogue is here!**

**Warning: May cause 'mild' side effects. Such as:**

**Choking**

**Eyes falling out of head**

**Uncontrollable laughter (hopefully)**

**Random giggling throughout day**

**Gaping in shock**

**Screaming at computer**

**Spontaneous head combustion**

**Overall insanity**

**You have been warned.**

**I would like to thank Flensted and Necron Warrior for the random ideas that caused me to write this… all three of them…and it would have been a help for others to come up with them.**

The room was silent. There were a lot of bumps on the floor. Suddenly the lights turned on and the bumps jump up, revealing themselves to be every single character that has been in this story. Including that one who Keltzen burned in the first chapter. Anyway, so they all jumped up and some music came on in the background came on. They all started singing.

_You put your left hand in,_

_Your left hand out,_

_In, out, in, out,_

_Shake it all about._

They continued this for each body part. Suddenly there was a very dramatic bang and a spotlight shone at the top of a staircase. There was a pause, broken only by the singing of the hokey pokey. Then Cassidy shouts, "Oi! Over here!" the spotlight moves to the staircase on the other side, seeing as I came in the wrong door…awkward… anyway, so the spotlight shines on Cassidy, who strikes a pose and blows a kiss out to the audience that is watching. Another spotlight appears at the place where Cassidy was supposed to come in and Necron Warrior stands there. He poses as well, not blowing a kiss cuz he's too manly to do that. (**Cough not cough) **anyway, he shouts to Cassidy, "You came in the wrong side!" Cassidy glares at him. "No I did not! You need to keep up with the times! I can do what I want!" Necron mutters something which sounds suspiouciously like "annoying, insane bitch…" Cassidy opens her mouth to shout at him, but then thinks and nods.

_You put your right leg in,_

_Your right leg out,_

_In, out, in, out,_

_Shake it all about._

Cassidy looks at the still singing characters and narrows her eyes. She looks over at Necron and nods. He begins to descend the stairs, dragging out the dramatic moment. He glances over at Cassidy to cowardinate their attack and realises that she simply jumped over the barrio and jumped at Keltzen. Necron stares at her open mouthed for a few seconds before passing it off as one of her insane moments and jumped over his barrier.

A girl came screaming out of the audience and leapt over the head of someone who looked suspiciously like my friend. She jumped onto the stage and leapt at Keltzen, screaming all the while. Necron stared at her. "I'm Flensted." She said to him as she continued in helping me with my assault on Keltzen. Necron realised that we were getting all the fun and jumped in to help. Keltzen screaming the whole time.

_You put your tail in,_

_Your tail out,_

_In, out, in, out,_

_Shake it all about._

Keltzen ran screaming out the room and back in a few seconds later, the three of us still hanging onto him, beating with sticks that we randomly found. The other characters watched for a moment, having finished their song. They wondered what they should do when Maria started singing again.

_I'm a little teapot,_

_Short and stout,_

_Here's my handle,_

_Here's my spout._

_When I get all steamed up  
Hear me shout  
"Tip me over  
and pour me out!_

By the time they had finished their next song, Cassidy, Flensted and Necron Warrior had knocked out Keltzen. Necron poked him in the side and slowly backed away. "Is he alive?" Mai asked. Necron laughed nervously, "of course he is! He's just…unconscious…Cassidy, we need a distraction!" Cassidy ran up to the centre of the stage and shouted out, "This is my Dad's version of 'Miss Polly had a Dolly'! It belongs to us!"

_Miss Polly had a dolly who was sick, sick, sick.  
So she phoned for the doctor to be quick, quick, quick.  
The doctor came with his bag and hat,  
and knocked at the door with a rat tat tat._

_He looked at the dolly and he shook his head,_

_He said, "Miss Polly, your dolly's dead._

_She was smashed in the head with a poker from the fire."_

_She said she didn't do it but she was a liar._

_She told the courts that it wasn't fair,_

_But they found her guilty and gave her the electric chair._

_Now Dolly's up in heaven and for her all is well, _

_But Miss Polly's burning in a fiery hell!_

"Thank you!" Cassidy shouts to the stunned audience. There was a silence, broken by a babies cry in the back. She then turned back to the characters. They all stared at each other before Nova decided to break the silence by jumping on Antauri. He was now completely supporting her. Cassidy pointed at a door and they walked out, still making out like there was no tomorrow.

The characters all started conga-ing out the door, all waving at the audience as they went. Eventually there were only the three authoresses…and author left on the stage. "Sooo…" Necron started. "What now?" the girls looked at him. "I need to get back, I didn't tell anyone I was coming." Flensted said. With that she started to walk off. Cassidy ran after her and suddenly hugged her. "Bye!" she shouted before letting her go. Flensted stared at her before shrugging and walking away. Necron and Cassidy were then alone on the stage. "Sooo…anything new?" Necron asked. Cassidy launched into one of her frequent rants. Halfway through Necron just rolled his eyes and left.

About five minutes after he left, Cassidy suddenly stopped. "Crap, he did it again." With that she waved awkwardly and walked away.

**Do not ask… by the way that version of Miss Polly had a Dolly belongs to me. We sang it at Halloween.**


End file.
